Generally, agricultural implements, such as planting implements, are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a path or trench for the deposition of an agricultural product(s) (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) into the soil. For example, the openers are used to break the soil to enable seed/fertilizer deposition. After deposition of the seeds/fertilizer, each opener may, for example, be followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds/fertilizer.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product to the ground engaging tools of an agricultural implement. For instance, a flow of agricultural product (e.g., carried by pressurized air) may be delivered from the air cart through one or more hoses to the implement. In such instance, to allow the flow of agricultural product to be supplied to the various ground engaging tools, the flow must be split or divided into various different outlet hoses via a vertical distribution header or through the use of flow splitters. Unfortunately, conventional distribution headers tend to be quite bulky, which can lead to issues when folding an implement into its transport position.
To address these issues, individual two-way or three-way flow splitters have been developed that are designed to split the flow of agricultural product into separate output flows that can be delivered to individual ground engaging tools. However, current flow splitters known in the art still suffer from various drawbacks, including issues associated with a non-uniform distribution of the agricultural product across each of the outlets of the flow splitter. Further, known flow splitters are often manufactured as a single component such that the entire flow splitter must be replaced if a single part becomes worn or damaged.
Accordingly, an improved flow splitter for distributing a flow of agricultural product would be welcomed in the technology.